A Dark Interlude
by DarkYarns
Summary: Bobby. Alex. No where to run. Rated M for sex. A snippet that ran through my mind. I want to start writing again.


He awakes in a sweat, cold in a dark room, with a throbbing erection. _Eames_. At this point all he can do is smile. A short chuckle to himself and hes quickly back asleep.

The next morning at work, he puts on his regular persona, his dark and handsome saunter for Eames and his bubbling, awkward nerd style for the witnesses and suspects. People feel its easier to get over on a nerd, they feel they are slicker and have more street-smarts. Street-smarts wasn't something Bobby lacked, but he had enough intelligence not to over emphasize the fact like many other allowed perps to overestimate themselves instead of putting them on defensive.

Eames came into work, late, wearing jeans, black pumps, and a simple black low cut tank top. Nothing about the style of the outfit was extraordinary, but it fit her like a glove. Goren swallowed hard upon laying eyes on her for the first time that day. Eames also sucked in air a bit, Bobby was looking exceptionally rough and disheveled, but his suit always fit perfectly, and his choice of all black was striking.

"Great minds think alike.." He managed.

"Huh?" Eames was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Great minds.." He motioned between them, "we're both wearing black..." his voice trailed off, now feeling stupid.

"Oh.. yeah." Eames chuckled lightly, her mind mulling over Bobby's exceptional attractiveness today.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Imagining over and over what her bare breasts must look like under that black shirt...if she were a loud or quiet lover....Goren felt it all stirring inside of him. His thoughts were interjected by the sound of Eames desk phone ringing.

"Eames." she answered. Her stern but soft features focused, while listening. They picked up a lead, he could tell. Goren pulled on his dark overcoat and hat before she even hung up the call.

"Where we headed?" He asked.

"Queens." she stated dryly and glided away in her usual Eames aloofness, pulling on her black trench coat. Bobby couldn't help but watch her ass, hugged into her jeans, as she lead the way to the SUV.

They rode for nearly 30 minutes, chatting about possible angles for the case. When they pulled up to the location, it was not what they had expected. It was a narrow abandoned building, down a dark back alley. Eames and Goren hopped out of the vehicle and instinctively checked for their weapons. They approached the building only to realize the doors were locked.

"This seem right to you?" Eames asked her voice in a hush.

Goren shook his head "no" concerned and then broke the lock on the door with the handle of his gun. He pushed inside to see a narrow darkly lit stairway. He lead the way and Eames followed behind as they took cautious steps up the rickety staircase.

The top of the stairs was a narrow succession of doors, one on each of the three walls. Neither of them was sure where any of them led.

"Door number one, two, or three?" Eames deadpanned.

"Well, we won't be able to open any of the doors, until we close this one behind us first, the space up here is so small."

Eames and Goren brushed against each other as he maneuvered around the small space, but as Goren tried the locks he realized all of the doors were closed. Including the one he had just shut behind him. He and Eames were stuffed in a small area about 3 x 3 feet.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. Trying the locks frantically.

"Move back, Eames." Bobby said, trying to create enough room to break another door down without hitting her. He raised his arm, but felt her stop him. He turned to her confused and was met with her steady dark stare.

She said nothing.

Goren knew already. Like he always did. His entire body stiffened at the idea. He wanted to speak but suddenly couldn't formulate sentences. She broke him down with just one look. He realized his breathing had increased. Suddenly every place where their bodies touched became extra sensitive. He tried to look at the floor, but was distracted by her supple cleavage. Her lightly tanned breasts, pressed gently against his chest in the small dark space. He took in the sight of her breasts, exhaling lowly.

Eames reached her soft, warm hand around his neck to attract his attention to her face, her eyes, to show him...she was feeling something now. Something was happening that had never happened before. The look in her eyes, made him tremble, his stomach dropped and filled with warm heat. He felt himself lengthn into an erection, nervous now because in this small of a space, Eames would definitely feel his excitement. He tried in vain to turn away, but her soft hands on his waist prevented any further protest. Goren felt his face flush with heat, anxious about her response to his arousal. He waited, she didn't react.

Then, slowly....

He felt her body leaning against his and both their breath became more gruff, he slid his hands onto her hips and then into her back jeans pockets and encouraged her against his throbbing length. Goren folded his huge frame over hers, his hips now involuntarily grinding against her crotch. He groaned under his breath and felt her hands comb through his hair.

"Eames." he spoke, surprised by the obvious arousal in his own voice. She placed her finger over his lips in silence and turned around, pressing her firm backside into his swollen genitals. Bobby groaned and shuddered and everything seemed to switch into slow motion. The small space filled with heat and quiet moans. Eames slowly pulled down her jeans and panties and arched her back, presenting her bare ass to Bobby.

Thinking was over, Goren felt himself, undoing his belt and slacks quicker than he ever had in his life, he grabbed her hips roughly and positioned her before his pants and underwear could even fall past his thighs.

He tore into her in one quick movement and both of them gasped for felt her vaginal walls stretch and burn from his entry. Goren tried to fight the swelling that was pushing him into uncomfortable hardness and steady his breath. Her skin was warm and slick around him and her thighs clenched his sides. His vision blurred, he already couldn't think. He knew he wouldn't last.

Eames rocked and bucked her body back against Bobby's, feeling his manhood pressing up into her cervix. He was definitely the biggest man she had ever been with. Goren's eyes rolled back and mouth hung slack at Eames tightness, he managed a few jagged erratic pumps before he felt her pushing him away. His mind began to panic. _Please don't stop._ Were his only thoughts. He felt her writhing underneath his grip, but her moans seemed so distant, his head was swimming, everything in him focused on the building heat of his thrusts. He felt himself snatch Eames legs apart harder than he had wanted and then realized he was out of himself, lost in this feeling, he strained his mind to hear her, and when he did, she sounded in pain, her voice was faint.

"Bobby...please....stop."

He assessed the situation as best he could. His hand somehow was around her neck, and he skin was also slick with sweat, he grabbed her ass cheek pulling it wide apart, grunting and pumping feriouciously inside of her, she began to wail and he slammed her forehead against the wall, the noise shocked him and he snapped out of it, withdrawing his slippery dick from her, leaning back against the wall, trembling, confused, and on the edge of orgasm.

Goren rushed her body again, this time using his body weight to pin her to the wall, and began rapidly massaging himself, he needed to come now, he didn't want to hurt her, but she had worked him all the way up. He bounced and rubbed the fat head of his cock against Eames thigh, smearing her with her own juices and his copious pre-cum. Eames felt Bobby shudder against her, realizing it had been so long for him, and he had wanted her so bad all of these years. He had frightened her with his aggression and apparent black out but she was even more moved by his apparent overwhelming desire for her. It was what lead her to make a move finally, feeling safe from prying eyes in the small hallway. Eames made a decision, to do something for a man she hadn't done since Joe.

She crawled underneath Bobby's legs in the small space and began to lick and suckle his testicles. The roar he let out and the sudden buckle in his knee let her know she was doing something right. She opened her mouth and throat and took his thickness down her throat, pushing him as deep into her mouth as she could manage. Goren's hips thrust into her, without warning, and she felt his thighs tightening around her head. She milked him,running her mouth along his length, covering him in moistness and pressure from her lips and mouth.

Goren felt out of his body. Balling up her hair in his fist and beginning to pump into her mouth as he neared orgasm. He couldn't take it any longer, another moment or second, the throbbing, the heat, his testicles were screaming, his orgasm was right on the edge. Bobby pushed himself all the way down her throat in one deft stroke, feeling her gag and spew fluid around him as he ejaculated with a wheezing desperate growl into her throat for what felt like forever. His nuts and thighs covered with their mess. He couldn't even breath.

Bobby collapsed back against the wall, pulling up his soiled pants, looking at Eames, unable to even think of what to say.


End file.
